


Talking To A Dog and other tales from Remus' chocolate box

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Sirius, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, M/M, Marauders Hogwarts years, The Marauder's Map, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: What happens when Lily rants to an injured dog? What is the difficulty about teaching wandless magic? (I will gradually add other short Marauders' fics here)





	1. Talking To A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vanykruemelpendragon for inspiring this drabble and to KitGranger42 for beta reading it.

„Pads, please, I have to know if Lily is meeting someone when she sneaks behind the greenhouses. And you know, this time it’s only me who has detention.” James theatrically knelt down before Sirius. “You are my favorite foster brother, my best friend, the coolest dog in Hogwarts…”  
“Shut up Prongs, I’m your only foster brother. And if I do it, you owe me a trip to the record shop and two Muggle records.”  
“No problem. But pleaaase, if she is dating someone…”  
“Yeah, I’ll be the king of cockblockers.”

As promised, Sirius was sneaking after Lily in his dog form. She went past Greenhouse 2 and transfigured a stone between shrubs into an armchair, then picked up a smaller stone.  
“Finite incantatum.” She held a book in her hand. ‘My Mother – My Self’  
Prongs would feel so stupid. Just because Lily’s reading corner was in that area where the map was had been glitching since a hex hit it during a duel with Snivellus last week. Lily was just reading. Sirius watched her for fifteen minutes, starting to fidget more and more, it was so boring to watch someone read. At least if it could be Remus he was watching he could stare at that cute look on his face which appeared whenever he enjoyed what he was reading without him noticing. Remus was always cute, except maybe on a full moon, then he was majestic. 

“OWWWWWWW” Something was stinging his left front leg. Lily jumped up as if hit by a stinging hex. She drew her wand, and carefully approached the hedge where Padfoot was hiding. He tried to scramble free, but his leg was caught in the brambles.  
“Oh, it’s you, I have seen you before, I think I’ll call you Snuffles until I know your real name.” Lily cooed.  
Padfood whined.

“Are you injured? Let me look.” Tearing at the brambles, she freed his leg and took a look at it.  
“Not enough light. I’ll carry you.”  
She picked Padfoot up and staggered to her armchair, struggling with his weight. “You are a big dog, Snuffles. I hope you won’t get injured again. But carrying injured dogs is better than having to listen to obnoxious boys.”  
Padfoot whimpered and gave her a quizzical look.

“There are two boys in my year and in my house, who fancy each other. They are best friends, always hanging out with each other and their other two best friends. And they are always very tactile with each other, like I never knew any other boys who cuddle with each other when one of them is sick. Let me see your paw again.” Padfoot obediently stretched out his left front paw. “You have a thorn in your pad.” She broke a twig off a shrub and transfigured it into tweezers, then pulled out the thorn. Finally she pointed her wand at Padfoot’s paw. “Episkey.” The paw healed, and Lily started scratching Padfoot’s ears. 

“There has not been one day in the last three months without one of those two boys ranting about being in love with the other one; how handsome, clever, witty, perfect the other one is, but when I tell him to tell the other one so, they are too scared. Both made me promise not to tell any human being, and Remus…” Her voice cut off, then she gasped as the dog began transforming back into a human being. And not just any human being, but Sirius Black himself.  
“Thanks for the pep talk, I’ve got to find Remus.” He shouted over his shoulder and ran to the castle.


	2. Wandless Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Remus teaches DADA, Neville Longbottom asks him about wandless magic, bringing him into a difficult situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to maraudererasmut for beta reading.

“Professor, can you give me some advice?”

Remus looked up from his book. “Take a seat, Mr. Longbottom.”

He noticed that Neville Longbottom looked nervous.

“Please, don’t laugh at me if what I say is a stupid idea, and don’t be angry,” the student asked shyly.

“If you filter out all ideas that might be stupid before you think them, you will also never have a brilliant idea.” Remus smiled involuntarily and was subsequently overtaken by melancholy, remembering how many stupid and crazy ideas he had tried out with his friends when he was as old as Longbottom.

“You told me I’m using the wrong wand for me. My grandma is not ready to buy me a new one, while my father’s wand is in good condition. What if – what if I learned wandless magic? Can everyone learn wandless magic?” Neville’s voice sounded shaky.

“Well, every person with magic can learn a certain level of wandless magic, but you must start small, and only very powerful witches or wizards learn to do everything wandlessly.” Remus was not sure how much Longbottom would be able to master wandlessly but trying it wouldn’t do any harm.

“What were your first wandless spells? I could start with them.” Neville asked eagerly.

_Merlin’s balls!_ He had learned wandless magic when Sirius and he had started shagging and could not be arsed to look for their wands.

“Well, the first thing I learned was a wandless Scourgify.”

Longbottom looked puzzled.

“It comes in handy when you eat hamburgers at a Muggle restaurant and get ketchup on your sweater.” _Oof, thank Merlin for the quick excuse._

“And what else is easy to learn? Please, do you know of any others?”

Remus heard a door creak somewhere and came up with an idea. “Well, if you cast a Lubrico, you can oil creaking doors, but seeing as the House elves are more interested in the dorm doors not creaking, you can forget about that spell for now.”

  
**Two weeks later**

“Professor, I oiled the door of greenhouse two with a Lubrico, but it’s awfully messy. Also, why does the oil smell so fruity?”


End file.
